Truth Behind the Light
by Red-Eyed Ryuu
Summary: A battle between light and dark is about to begin. A fallen angel who found out the truth, and an innocent amethyst-eyed with no knowledge of the war... What do they have in common? An ancient prophecy that could either save or destroy the world...
1. Prologue

Prologue: Tainted Light  
  
Hey, Yes, this is yet another one of my stories. I got bored during math one day and came up with this story! ^^ I hope you all will enjoy it. This is merely the prologue, that's the main reason it's so short. Well, Read on and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Is it really necessary to have these in every story? It's kinda obvious that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh... but oh well... it's the rules...I guess... So, I don't own any of the characters pertaining to YGO.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the shadows, a creature of the night lurked, watching the pitiful beings known as humans. Crimson eyes flashed with anger, along with pain; he despised these weak, defenseless, egotistical beings. Always thinking of themselves, or how they could become richer by dealing in dirty jobs...they didn't care if one of their own were to be lost by their hands, no, all they cared for were their damn slips of inked paper, or how to profit off of other's pain. All of these humans and their damn selfishness, the mere thought of them made his blood boil. Rarely, if ever, had this crimson-eyed creature of darkness witnesses an act of true altruism. How could the world change so very drastically from times long forgotten by these walking sins?  
  
For five thousand years he waited for a time when his kind could co- exist with these filthy humans. When darkness wouldn't be portrayed as evil and cold, when the light would be seen for what it truly was. Not always the miraculous savior bathed in a glowing golden aura clad in robes of pure white and gold. A disdainful scowl crossed the creatures pail face, how long had it bee since he witnessed the truth behind the light was lost to him but he vividly could recall when he changed from part of a living masquerade to a vengeful soul.  
  
Did he regret his choice to change sides? No, of course not, he would never regret his decision, he only wished he wasn't the only one to leave the falsified life of light. But that was irrelevant, soon, real soon, the truth would be exposed, whether the humans liked it or not. The ancient prophecy was soon going to play into the lives of all these unknowing fools, and there's nothing anyone could do to avoid it.  
  
A sly smirk replaced the hateful scowl on the being's features and a low, chilling laugh filled the air around him, "Let the fun begin..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All right everyone, that's it. Sorry the prologue's so short. But I do have more of the story typed, so if you want more, let me know in a review! Well, that's that. Please review, and let me know if you like it! Ta' ta'! 


	2. Enigma

Chapter 1: Enigma  
  
Museums...the supposed windows into the past; meant to display for the general public, achievements and accomplishments of past civilizations. Focalized reminisces of great and giant creatures from millions of years into the past. Were these really meant for educational benefits? Or were these buildings just a geniusly covered up side-show attraction in which all the performers had long since died away, never to be able to collect their payments nor kudos for their work? The truth behind these buildings lay shrouded in mystery, a giant, world wide enigma... Although most people never stop to wonder or pay attention to the 'little' things. But this time, over-looking the obvious may not be such a good idea...and so...it starts...the beginning of the end...  
  
"I'll never be able to understand these creatures. So eager to know the past, yet so intent on avoiding the future... It sickens me to watch them!" The crimson-eyed creature sneered in disapproval as his eyes narrowed in a distasteful glare.  
  
"Well then, what are you doing still watching these pathetic bags of bone and blood?" Out of the ever concealing darkness of the surrounding shadows, a figure emerged. A mocking smirk plastered on his cold features. Intense, ice-blue eyes surveying their current surroundings, how interesting... "Do you always stand on the building rooftops? You do understand you're taking one hell of a risk. You're practically a sitting duck calling for the stealthy hunters to shoot you; do you really want to expose us now?" The new arrival's mocking smirk had contorted to a disapproving scowl.  
  
"Aww come on Kaiba, so what if I were to be exposed? What's wrong with that? I highly doubt these humans would pay me much heed anyway. Kaiba, your problem is just you don't like a good challenge." "Oh on the contrary Yami, I just don't think now is the time to be fooling around. You should know that better than anyone." "Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's just...I'm not so sure about this anymore..." Yami sighed, looking to the side. "...I'm shocked...are you getting cold feet?! The all powerful Yami is afraid?!" Oh how he enjoyed mocking his crimson-eyed partner in crime. Well...not really partner in crime; that was merely a figure of speech. "...Yami, jokes aside, what has changed your feelings in such a short time? It really isn't like you, you're far too proud to admit defeat, in anyway or form."  
  
Yami narrowed his crimson eyes for a split second as he braced himself to tell Kaiba the disappointing new regarding the ancient prophecy. It had been years sine he had read that tablet; that's where he first saw it, where he had first felt a glimmer of hope. But that had been years ago, millennia even... The day earlier, Yami had gone in search of the now ancient tablet, only to find the tomb in which it once was, desecrated. The walls, once glazed in a blinding layer of gold, now stood in shame. The horrific scares told a tale; bandits, filthy, greedy humans had broken into the sacred place and had taken anything of worth, in their eyes that is.  
  
Tapestry and pottery, all scattered in disarray-disrespected, on the musty, sandy floor. The sight had brought anger to the crimson-eyed creature's heart. His loath of humans had tripled then; they had no respect for the dead, no care of anything other than money, no more thoughts in their mind other than their petty greed.  
  
The dark and fallen creature took in a sharp breath on cool, crisp evening air as he let a single, solitary tear race its way down his chalk white cheek. All these pent-up emotions were getting to him... he'd have to do something about that. "Kaiba, you're right, there is something bothering me...but...are you sure you wish to know the reason of me doubt? I'm not sure you can handle it..."  
  
What appeared to be some sort of a snort escaped the brunette's mouth, "Seriously Yami, you don't think I can handle an unedited truth or something? Now tell me, what is the problem?" Although his voice was harsh and somewhat demanding, this was all merely a cover-up. Seto Kaiba would die before he would ever let anyone person see him openly express sympathies of any kind.  
  
"It has to do with the prophecy..." Yami started off a little sheepishly. "Yeah, go on" His sapphire-eyed friend ordered, impatience in his voice.  
  
A sigh once again escaped Yami's mouth as he replied to the eagerly awaiting Kaiba. "Well...I had been reflecting over what was stated in the prophecy, 'Worlds apart, though destinies entwined; one shall stand to end it all. A balanced reached, truths unfold, the light and dark shall co- exist, united as one, the quelling ends. The tainted light shall cease its reign, as falsified friends show their worth...' Unfortunately, that is all I can remember." Pausing, the fallen creature took a moment to shift his position on the cold, darkened rooftop.  
  
"Well that's nice Yami, but what does reciting bits and pieces of the prophecy have to do with your unsure feelings?" A low growl from the tall, sapphire brunette signified he was losing his patience. That's the major thing that bothered Yami; Seto Kaiba was too impatient for his own good, another thing he'd have to work with later on.  
  
"I'm not finished yet, Kaiba. As I was about to say; I had been thinking over that particular verse...and after I thought about it for a while, I came to a conclusion... For us to reveal the true light to everyone, humans included, we need to enlist the help of...a human." As the mention of human aid left Yami's lips, a scowl crept its way onto his face. How ironic, he hated all humans, regardless of age or sex; they would all grow up to be the same, sinful creatures he knew anyway, but now... now he had to sink as low as to openly accept the help of a human.  
  
For a split second, a shocked expression crossed Kaiba's features, but was quickly compensated for with a look of amusement. "Really now? The aid of a human? Surely a more powerful being is needed... an archangel, a demon even? Surely you are mistaken on the human aid bit..." He grimaced at the mention of an archangel, true they were beings of light, but they aren't the most trust worthy of light creatures. This Kaiba knew from experiences of his own with the nasty little beings.  
  
"Yes...I thought that too...the prospect of a mortal helping to defeat an immortal force is quite difficult to accept, so clearly I thought I had misunderstood the prophecy. That being the case, I decided to seek out if it were true, so I returned to the tomb which had held the encrypted message-"As Yami was about to further explain his findings, Kaiba felt the need to interrupt him mid-sentence, no big surprise there.  
  
"What are you talking about, 'had held'?" Narrowing his fierce sapphire eyes, Kaiba leered at Yami with suspicion. "You speak as if the tablet is no longer sealed within the sanctity of its ancient tomb...what are you getting at Yami?"  
  
Annoyed with all these constant interruptions and demands from Kaiba, Yami's eyebrow began to twitch, his own anger peeking. "If you would let me finish for once, maybe you would know the answers to your damn questions!"  
  
"...sorry..." Taking one or two steps away from Yami somewhat apprehensive to day anymore, Seto raised his hands defensively. "Calm down there Cujo, I'm sorry alright..." Now standing three or four feet away from his crimson-eyed acquaintance, Kaiba brushed off his black leather trench coat and regained his calm, cool composure. "If it'll make you happy, I won't interrupt you again unless you say I can, Master."  
  
Rolling his eyes, and ignoring the sarcastic tone in Kaiba's voice, Yami returned to informing his friend of his findings, and how the chance of defeating their enemy could become jeopardized.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How amusing, those pathetic boys, thinking they have a chance at defeating me." A chilling echo like voice spoke. The origination of that bone chilling voice came from a figure, shrouded by shadows, perched upon a golden throne. The throne lay in a chamber-like room with glistening, white-washed walls lined with breath-taking spirals of gold and silver. It was odd, for the room itself was bathed in a beautiful and godly white light, and yet, this figure was somehow concealed in darkness. "I do so enjoy watching their feeble attempts to thwart me" the being smirked in amusement.  
  
The figure began to swash a dark, crimson liquid in a large wine glass before raising the glittering gauntlet-like cup to his lips, letting the cool liquid race its way down his throat. Swallowing, he spoke, "Mmmm...there's nothing better than a cool glass of human blood." As the figure remained seated on his throne, licking the excess crimson liquid from his lips as a sharp and steady knock erupted from the opposite side of a golden door, ten or so feet from himself.  
  
A growl escaped the figures mouth, too many annoying interruptions! He wanted to mock the ignorant ahous alone. "What is it!? This had better be important, or you will wish you hadn't interrupted me!" The being glared towards the golden doors as he placed the wine glass atop the arm of his throne.  
  
The sound of two giant doors opening filled the white-washed chamber as a small, petite figure stalked out of the looming doorway towards the intimidating being before itself. "S-sire...I am greatly sorry to disturb you, but," kneeling before the golden throne, and bowing his head, the newcomer sheepishly continued, "the agents you sent out for information have returned..."  
  
"Is that fact?" So, his spies had returned? Now this was news he wanted to hear. With his curiosity perked, and eagerness rising, the being rose from his divine seat and began descending a small set of stairs as he let his deep voice fill the chamber. "Well now, we'll just have to go and welcome our friends back home. Wont we, Ryou?" A sadistic smirk crossed the beings features as he stalked past the still kneeling, petit, figure; Ryou.  
  
Grimacing, Ryou rose from his position, clenched his fists, and grit his teeth in a way to suppress his rising anger. "Yes...master..." He spat out the last word with forced respect as his soft, chocolate brown eyes glistened with self loath and pain. He despised the being he was forced to call master, but he couldn't do anything about it. Well...not yet that is.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Surely you're joking...you are joking...right Yami?" Disbelief lingered from what Yami had told him (Kaiba). Gone? How could the tablet be...gone?  
  
"I really do wish I were joking Kaiba, but unfortunately, everything I just told you is true... The tablet has been removed, along with other important objects from the tomb." A solemn expression appeared on the dark creature's face as he averted his eyes else where.  
  
A disdainful frown found its way onto Kaiba's face, this was not news he wanted to hear, maybe they could relocate the tablet? It was better then sitting and waiting to be killed off by the ensuing apocalypse of human naivety and the demons who're taking advantage of that factor. "You just enjoy bringing bad news don't you Yami? Please tell me you do have at lest one bit of good news." "Always so straight forward Kaiba, but, if you must know, I do have a bit of good news to share" "Oh? Alright than, tell me the 'good' news" Already Kaiba's impatience had perked, Yami noticed this was not a time to joke around with him. "I know where the tablet was taken, a museum"  
  
A sharp snort escaped the brunette's mouth; museums...the humans petty attempts at trying to comprehend the past, and the incomprehensible. "Well, that narrows our search to about...oh I don't know... about...a couple thousand buildings! You know the specifics are needed, so tell them already. You're starting to piss me off with your damn waiting games, Yami!"  
  
"Fine, fine, don't have a cow, you know I would eventually tell you" A childish grin danced on the immortal's face, it wasn't very befitting for him to show such immaturity, but who could help it? Things were getting a bit to serious for his liking. "Anyway, moving back to the 'specifics', the museum which we will find the tablet in is a city just north of here. A place called Domino..."  
  
~*~Owari  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alrighty, chapter one is done and over with. I'm extremely sorry about the short prologue, but it was necessary for the story. Also, I want to thank everyone who did review the first chapter, thankies!  
  
I don't want to rant on, so I'll stop now, please leave a review if you read the story. Thanks, and ta' ta'! ^-^ 


End file.
